Writing a patent disclosure requires a lot of attention to detail. There are various opportunities for mistakes that cannot be identified with a traditional “spellchecker.” For example, in many cases, a word can be inadvertently misspelled as another valid word. Hence a spellchecker will not catch that. For example, if you misspell the word “tool” as “toll,” a spellchecker will not usually identify that error. These misspellings can often be identified from the context. However, when identifying elements of an invention in a patent disclosure, great care must be taken, since these terms may be subject to intense legal scrutiny if the patent should ever be involved in a court proceeding. In the aforementioned example of “tool” vs. “toll”, it may be possible to identify what is meant by the context. However, consider the case of typing “sulfite,” when what is meant is “sulfate.” Here, both terms are valid words, and refer to different chemical compounds. This is an example of a “typographical” error having potential legal repercussions. In addition to typographical mistakes, there are issues of proper support of claimed subject matter in the written description, and proper form of the claims in terms of claim numbering and antecedents. Even if these mistakes do not have any legal consequences, clients expect high quality from patent practitioners, and any mistakes may reflect badly upon the practitioner and/or firm. Therefore, what is desired is a system and method for computer aided validation of patent disclosures, to aid in prevention of filing patent applications that contain such mistakes.